The field of inventions is building materials, and more particularly cementatious boards or panels as wall fascia to create the appearance of natural rock faces.
It is desirable to create vertical wall or building interior or exterior surface that have the appearance of natural rock faces, such as to simulate a building constructed in or carved from rock, or a natural rock cavity, such as a cave or waterfall. Such features can be used on exterior walls, over or around fireplaces, or in bathrooms, showers and bath enclosure, as well as outdoor landscaping features such as garden walls, swimming pools walls and fountains used to create the look of natural waterfalls.
Such rock appearing surface has been created by methods known generally as vertical concrete overlay. Current vertical concrete overlay methods are labor intensive and expensive due to the skilled workmanship of artisan's, and are hence cost prohibitive for average homeowners or businesses on a budget. It is also very difficult to stain and decorate the rock with liquids or viscous materials because of gravity and the work being done in a vertical position.
The largely vertical orientation of the fascia may preclude the placement of other viscous or powdered or granular materials used for coloring and pigmentation to achieve natural effects. Hence, a high level of skill is required to create a natural appearance over large areas. This trade specific art is not easily learned or performed by other trades.
The above and other objects, effects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following description of the embodiments thereof taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings